


Pit Stop

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always a Girl Dean Winchester, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Underage Sam Winchester, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Written forSPN_MasqueradeFall 2018, prompt:Sam (14 or 15) and his sister getting it on in a truckstop bathroom while John is pumping gas, none the wiser.Previously postedhere.





	Pit Stop

“Don’t take too long,” Dad yells, and Dee laughs broadly. 

Sam frowns, doing the exact opposite and slowing down, even as his sister keeps tugging on his arm. 

“Promise we’ll be quick,” she calls out and drags Sam across the gas station parking lot despite his complaints. 

Before they round the building, Sam looks back to make sure Dad isn’t watching them. Make sure Dad is focused on filling up the car and not catching on to why Dee is pulling so hard or why she looks so wicked with a dark smirk and narrowed eyes.

By the time she yanks him into the bathroom and locks the door, his teenage dick is coming to attention. He’s nervous and frustrated and turned on, and she knows it. Dee goads him with that crooked smile when she nears him and starts tugging at his clothes. 

“We can’t …” Sam trails off even when he doesn’t move to stop her.

“You say that every time, Sammy.” She leans in close, plump lips pressing at his chin. “And yet?” 

He loses any brain function to answer as she yanks open his belt and slips her hand down the front of his jeans. His mouth slips open on a loud moan when she rubs him over his underwear, fingers dragging along the sides like she doesn’t need to get any closer. Like she knows what she’s doing.

And Sam knows she does. Not just because she uses those expert hands to hustle pool in dingy bars or make a few bucks with the guys who lose then escape to back alleys, but because this isn’t the first time Dee has hauled him away from prying eyes and pulled him a part. So, yeah, she knows what she’s doing and, even when he knows that his fifteen-year-old cock stands at attention with the briefest glimpses of a hot chick on TV or of Dee changing in hotel rooms, he’s certain there’s more to this than just puberty and jittery hormones. 

He rather likes the way she’s bold and brash like any cocky older sibling is, and then soft around the edges, curves rounding out her shirts and jeans. Most of all, he likes how she reads him like a book and gets wide, hopeful, excited eyes when he starts panting against her mouth because she’s now got his fly fully open and her hand inside his underwear to fist him in earnest. 

Even if they’ve done this plenty of times before, he still can’t muster the confidence to touch and take what he wants. Instead, he lets her direct him to the sink, lets her push them around after she gets her own pants off and hops up on the sink. She reaches down into his back pocket, comes up with his wallet, and searches through the inner pockets to pluck a condom he buried there a few days ago. 

Just in case.

“Such a good boy scout, Sammy,” Dee murmurs with bright eyes. She tugs him closer and says at his lips, “Always so prepared.”

Sam’s eyes draw down to her chest, now pushed out as she sits up and rips the condom open with her teeth. His fingers dance up her bare knees, her thighs, wanting to go higher and feel all the heated skin she’s got hidden behind green flannel. He’s just about to reach under her shirt when Dee gets the condom on him and strokes a few times, making him stutter forward and obscene noises scratch up chest. His brain is completely fried and he barely remembers what other playful compliments she fires his way because he’s suddenly consumed with the heat of her insides as she guides him into her wet pussy.

She’s always ready, always hot and waiting just from touching him, and he knows he won’t last very long when Dee drapes her arms around his shoulders and tugs him in tighter. He slides deep into her and stays there as he catches his breath, suching in air as quick as he can. 

Dee squeezes around his neck to bring him even closer, wraps her legs at his waist, and begs him to move. Orders him to do it with the demand deep in the back of her throat. “Sam, let’s go.”

Her voice slithers down his chest and into his stomach, twirling around and kickstarting his heart again. His hips, too, and he slides back before jacking right back into her. No finesse, just teen hips rolling in and out. His palms press tight to the mirror behind her and his eyes are clenched shut so he doesn’t see the mess of himself in the glass.

His hips quicken with every one of her moans in his ear and now he’s focused on diving deeper into her pussy, listening to the sounds of their forbidden, wet teenage sex echoing off the dirty white tiles. 

Sam can’t last long. Doesn’t stand a chance with the combination of his juvenile stamina and his sister’s body sucking him in deeper or her gravelly voice egging him on to go faster, harder, _before Dad comes looking_.

The thought and accompanying shame slams through him along with his orgasm and he stutters into her. Sweat dampens his hairline, but Dee just wipes it away, pushing hair off his forehead like the soft pet of a proud parent with her growing child. 

Maybe she is, because she grins at him. Whispers, “That’s my Sammy,” still rocking her hips on him. When he tries to pull away, her legs tighten at his waist and she complains, “Hang on, just a minute now.”

While he’s buried deep and going soft, she clenches around him and drops a hand between them. She keeps the other tucked into his hair, holding their foreheads together and forcing him to look right into her green eyes, black pupils blown wide. He holds himself in place, watching as she twists at her clit, feeling her gasp against his lips like she’s dying for his breath. 

There’s pounding at the locked door and Sam imagines it’ll fall off its hinges and expose them. Worse yet is Dad’s voice calling their names, quick anger of a shouted, “What the hell’re you two doing? Let’s go!”

Sam tries to stop but doesn’t need to because suddenly she’s trembling all around him and he feels it deep inside, too, as she comes. Sam yelps when she bites into his bottom lip, breaking the skin with how hard she pulls at his mouth with sharp teeth. 

“Thanks, Sammy,” she whispers with the briefest of kisses then a second later, she’s pulling back and pushing him away to put herself back together. 

Sam does, too, wordlessly tossing the condom in the toilet, which she flushes away. With his head down and hair in his eyes, he reaches for his mouth and tries his best to not flinch at the streak of red on the pad of his thumb. He rubs his thumb and finger together and is mesmerized by the blood spreading over his fingerprints, going pink as his skin soaks it up.

“You good?” Dee asks, no sense of nerves or flirtation. Just straight up nonsense before they re-enter the world outside where Dad and other monsters await them. 

He checks his pants and belt, thumbs at his lip again, then nods quietly. “That hurt,” Sam mumbles, yet he’s not sure it really does. Tingles, sure; like phantom bites of her teeth keep digging into his mouth. He likes it, feels the hitch of breath when he thinks about it again. 

She rolls her eyes when flinging the door open. “Don’t be such a pussy. Dad’s gonna be mad.”

And Dad is definitely mad as he rests against the Impala’s driver’s door and glares at their return. “What the hell were you two doing in there?”

Sam feels his heart pound and blood ice over. There was only one bathroom and Dad knows it. Knows they were in there together and must see into their shame that Sam touched his sister, touches her often, and feels her in places no one else can ever see. 

“Sam tripped over his stupid legs,” Dee rattles off quickly, no pause in her step as she rounds the car to the passenger side. “Hit his equally stupid face on the door.”

Dad looks over his shoulder once they’re all settled inside, while Sam pulls into himself no matter the space of the back seat. Can he see Sam’s face burning up? Or read his mind and see and smell what all they got up to?

“You okay?” Dad asks, and Sam barely gets a nod in before the engine is revving and Dad’s focused on steering the car out of the gas station. “Gotta watch what you’re doing. One of these days you’re really gonna hurt something.”

Dee looks back at Sam with a raised eyebrow and cocky twist of her lips. “Yeah, Sammy. Watch what you’re doing.”

Sam glares at her and flips the middle finger from his lap so Dad doesn’t see. Then smiles when she turns back to face forward and stretches in the front seat, languid like a cat in sunbeams.

And he continues smiling when she happens to peek back at him with a tiny curve to her mouth while asking Dad when the next pit stop is.


End file.
